The present invention relates to a tensioning unit, particularly for pull elements such as cables, and a cable arrangement.
The present invention is used for example in the field of solar module technology and in the field of tracking devices for solar modules in particular. Pull elements or ties, such as ropes and cables, for example made from wire, are used here for pivoting the solar modules and the solar module tables. Furthermore, they are used if e.g. (support) structures or arrangements have to be tensioned or stiffened. It is problematic in this case, however, that the pull elements can only fulfil their object if they have a corresponding tension, which must be neither too low nor too high. The tension of the pull elements can vary however for example due to weather influences or construction-determined influences, particularly when moving the tracking devices, so that there is the risk that the pull elements are either over-tensioned or have too little tensioning. Tensioning units known from the prior art are however either designed to maintain a tension or to provide a yielding or a length compensation, but not to fulfil both functions. Tensioning units of the type being discussed can be used e.g. in tracking devices, as described in WO 2012/034873.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a tensioning unit, particularly for pull elements, such as cables, as well as a cable arrangement for tracking devices for solar modules in particular, which provide a basic tensioning and length compensation in a simple manner.